Shining the Most True Colours
by pale aspirations
Summary: Heero's school life is but a painful existence. Distanced from the crowd, he knows that no one looks at him for who he really is. But will that all change when a mysterious and flirtatious new student starts to notice him? 1x2
1. Chapter 1

Endlessly do they tease me. Endlessly, do I have to put up with their scorn, with their contempt, their cold shoulders and turned heads. What is it that makes me so different from the crowd? So socially unacceptable?

I never asked to be this smart. It's just the way I am.

My name is Heero Yuy, and I am a second year at my highschool. One look at my report card, and you can see why I've gotten so many people against me. I've never racked up lower than a 94 in my life.

I've never had to study, to cram. I just naturally retain knowledge through what I hear, and simple contemplation. I think of school as a method; _is that so? Then prove it._

It's my deep insight into my theories and explanations that has garnered the respect of my teachers. My intellect has pushed me far above my peers, to take part in advanced courses to keep up with my developing thinking.

Yet, at the same time, I find myself being pushed to a distance. My old peers regard me with cold sneers, biting words. Others, they look on without a care in the world. It hurts.

It hurts.

Every shove in the hallway, every joke at my expense—I never wanted this.

I'm on the brink of depression. The gaping hole in my poor heart keeps on growing. I just want to be accepted, to be acknowledged…to exist as more than "that smartass," or "the silent geek." But I know that my social skills are…less than adequate. People take my silence the wrong way. But it's hard for me to break the way I was taught, to reform myself, and to put my thoughts into casual words. People often take them the wrong way.

Maybe tomorrow will be better.

* * *

a little insight into what may bloom into a future story. tell me if you like it, or if you have any ideas on how to make it better. thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

_/I can see myself drifting farther and farther away…no end in sight, but one of outer contempt and inner sorrow…/

* * *

_

Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking the lethargic sleep from my tired blue orbs. From my direction, I can see bright sunlight streaming through my window. Spring has just begun, the buds on the trees blooming into small, delicate blossoms. Year after year, chance after chance to bloom. A new beginning.

If only life worked that way.

Rolling onto my back, I stare at the ceiling for many moments. My room is my sanctuary; my only source of peaceful solitude. Here, no prying eyes gaze at me. I receive no threats from within these pale walls. I draw comfort from my blue comforter, from my sparse yet expressive décor. Only pictures I find meaningful to me adorn the walls, and that which I cherish are stored gently and with care. It is the single place where I do not withdraw into myself; hide myself or veil my thoughts.

But outside of here…that's a totally different story.

Sighing, I close my eyes again, and rest my forearm lightly across my brow, effectively blocking the early morning's rays. I should at least attempt to salvage the last moments I have, before I am forced to…

_Beep, beep, beep!_

My alarm is going off, signifying that I have to rise. Running a hand through my mussed brown locks, I slowly crawl out from under my comforter. Yawning, I quickly dress in what I find to be crisp air. My morning routine always remains the same. For that, I am grateful.

I've never really had good experiences with change.

* * *

It's 8:15. As always, I'm half an hour early. I drop my bag off at my usual seat, and decide to start working on my English assignment. I might as well make the most of my time.

Pulling out a neat notebook and the requirement sheet, I once again let my eyes wander across the expectations. Grammar—that's a given, it is English class after all. Punctuation, format, presentation…standard stuff, no big deal.

But then, there's the second half of the sheet. The self-expression. The whole idea of the assignment…_"Look into yourself. What do you see?_

_What are you? What makes you tick?_

_What makes you get up every morning, to begin a new day?_

_What is it that you long for, that you are grateful for?_

…

…

…

_Who are you, and who is this person that you claim to be?"_

Every one of those phrases hits a little too close to my true self. This assignment…should I really tell the truth, about how pitiful my life is, and make them think that I'm either pining away for their sympathy, or mentally disturbed?

The latter might be true, but that's no reason to point it out. I've learned that any piece handed in as a so-called "assignment" no longer remains as private thoughts. They're to poke and prod at, to dissect and analyze.

So…

Should I lie? Fabricate a tale of my life?

Or should I risk a little piece of me to be read by someone whom I really don't even know?

It's a lose-lose situation. I'm a very private person, and these kinds of projects always bother me. If you ask me, I think that the professors just enjoy reading about other people's lives.

But…I couldn't bear to put false words on that page. Honesty is a virtue that I treasure greatly. I make it a habit not to go against that.

I decide to answer truthfully. If not for an outstanding grade, then for myself. There'll always be another assignment to do, so for now…This will do.

_Look into yourself. What do you see?_

I see a lonely soul, wanting and waiting to be understood.

_What are you?_

I am…a writer. A thinker. A contemplator. An entity made to watch from afar.

…What makes you get up every morning, to begin a new day?

Hope. A sincere, undying hope, that this day will become a memory I may grasp and hold onto, so that one day, I may be able to look back…and smile.

_What is it that you long for, that you are grateful for?_

I long for acceptance. For kindness—not the kind that comes out of pity, but the kind that comes from sincere want. I long for the ability to walk with confidence, my head held high. I long for blue skies and clear days, and for others to find that I have made an impact on their lives, and who they strive to be.

I am grateful for the subtle beauties in life. The glowing radiance of pale sunlight at dawn, the days given filled with merriment and joy—all that I one day may be able to experience with no regrets.

_Who are you, and who is this person you claim to be?_

I am Heero Yuy. As for who I claim to be…still am I discovering, each day, who and what I am. I live on hope—and whether or not that hope lasts till I reach a life I am satisfied with, will I know.

The bell rings. Classmates file in sluggishly, their pace mismatched with their lively, animated talk. I sit and watch them from a distance, a part of me longing to join them. Yet, I know that the person I am now will never be able to achieve that. It remains a wish that will likely never be granted.

Shutting my book, I gently tuck my notes away into my bag, and prepare for the day's lesson.

Class shall begin soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, the bell rings, signifying the end of class. All of a sudden, the room becomes a blur of motion, people streaming to the door in noisy clumps. I decide to take a moment to watch such an intriguing, yet everyday sight.

I take a moment to observe this, then proceed to gather my books. After, I shoulder my bag and head towards the door; the flow of students has lessened. My next class will start soon.

Outside the doorway, I stop. There's a cold prickle at the back of my neck. Dislike. Some may not know it, but dislike radiates off a person like light shines from the sun. It's most likely by one of _her_ followers. Very noticeable when you've been given so much practice, and definitely unwanted. Unfortunately for me, I've given them all at least a couple of reasons to dislike me.

Now though, I've learned to never pay attention to what they say anymore. I've heard it all… _Robot. _

_Cheater. _

_The Perfect Soldier._

They say that I have no emotion. That what I may write is but a fictitious tale, a light-year's difference from my cold exterior. They don't know that whatever they may glimpse on that sheet, even for but a second or two, is actually closer to the truth than what they see on the outside. They never can understand.

It may have bothered me greatly at first, but I've learned; there's no point in irritating the wounds already there. It's better to take it—hide my hurts behind my mask, and lick my wounds away from the threats. Clenching my fists, I raise my shields, and walk away.

Still, I can hear their voices. Their mocking tones still reach my ears.

Turning down a nearby hallway, I decide to take the more deserted route to my classroom. No one takes this route because it's longer. I don't mind, though; I breathe easier knowing that I'm under practically no one's scrutiny for these few minutes.

Looking down the dimly lit hall, I sigh; it seems that everything means something in my life nowadays. These doors—all are on the right, except for one at the very end of the hall. They're all closed.

So many things have gone wrong in my life. Sure, I may be better off than others may… but mentally? I'm a thread away from reaching depression.

Coming out of my reverie, I suddenly notice that my footsteps have paused completely. A casual glance at my wristwatch, and my eyes widen slightly. Have I really been here for that long? I quickly pick my pace up again. If I hurry, I'll be able to reach class on time, and mother won't have a reason to scold me again.

Quickly rounding the corner, I realize that it's too late to stop; only after do I notice that there's someone there.

_Thud._

Slightly disoriented, I take a moment to let out a small sigh of annoyance and resignation. Somehow, I'm able to bump into someone in the most deserted hallway in the school. Just my luck. Hopefully this isn't going to be something that I'll learn to regret even more.

I blink, and look up. My eyes widen. I'm gazing into bright amethyst eyes.

And at the back of my mind, I notice that the door at the end of the hallway has open.

* * *

Gives it away, doesn't it? 


	4. Chapter 4

They shine like gems, a brilliant colour, the likes of which I've never seen. So rich and bright…I can see the mirth hidden just beneath the violet surface. How are they so captivating, so… beautiful?

"…-okay?"

Huh?

A hand waves in my face. I notice that my attention has been elsewhere for the past minute or so. The eyes take on a concerned look. With effort, I draw myself back to the present, and to my current situation.

"Hey, are you okay? Here, let me give you a hand."

He holds his hand out in an open, inviting gesture.

Slightly confused, I reach my hand towards his and he grasps it lightly; pulls me to my feet.

"Sorry about bumping into you. Didn't look where I was going." He smiles apologetically, lips curved upwards. I take the moment to observe his features. Hair the colour of chestnut, woven into a braid. Lightly bronzed skin, a heart-shaped face, and… those eyes. Those radiant eyes.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, by the way." He holds his hand out again, and I shake it uncertainly, unused to such forward behavior. "Today's my first day. You know where the office is? I can't seem to find it." He scratches the back of his head in what seems like a sheepish manner.

I point down another hallway to my left, and he glances in its direction. "Go straight down here, take a right at the first bend, and keep going. If you pass the cafeteria, then you've gone too far." After a moment's thought, I add, "It should have a sign above it that says, 'Main Office,' if I'm not mistaken."

He chuckles. "I guess it'll be hard to miss then, huh?" He glances back at me, and smiles.

"I better get going now. It's been nice meeting you!" He starts walking.

About halfway down the hall, he stops, and looks over his shoulder. Grinning, he winks, and disappears down the hall.

Even moments after, I can hear the echo of his footsteps reaching my ears.

It takes me a moment to realize that my heart is still beating. By the time I realize that it's a minute to the bell, I'm sprinting the rest of the way. I make it on time, but only by a moment's worth. The seated students stare at me for a glance, as does the teacher. Unconcerned, I make my way to my usual desk.

Let them wonder.

For the rest of the day, my mind was occupied with thoughts of one intriguing entity by the name of Duo Maxwell.

* * *

Come the next morning, it seemed that there was only one thing that everyone was talking about.

"Did you hear about the new student in first period history?"

"Who hasn't? Marlee told me about it this morning, and oh my gosh, he is stunning!"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his smile?"

A dreamy sigh. I slowly open my locker, and exchange my books.

"I saw him in the halls this morning, and wow…just, wow."

"What's his name?"

"A 'Duo Maxwell,' I think. What a hottie!"

"I wish he'd go out with me. Never hurts to try, huh?"

I sigh. It seems that he's been able to catch the attention of everyone at school in such a short time. At this rate, he'll become a definite part of the 'in' crowd. It's only second period, and he's already made his presence known. Here, that's an almost impossible feat. I'm guessing he'll become one of the most influential people at the school, one hundred percent.

It's been a while since our school's got a new student. Now that I think about it, even _she_ took a couple days worth to establish _her_ place. And, at the moment, _she_ turns out to be the one running the school; dictating who's in, and who's out. Which clubs should run; which ones should be cut. The student council budget. Everything has her presence in it somewhere.

Suddenly, I'm flooded with bad memories. I've tried to suppress them, but to no avail. But why now?

Then, I wonder. What will happen if they meet? It's inevitable. The popular definitely hang together, so obviously they'll see each other eventually.

…What if they start dating?

I shake my head, not wanting to delve into the possibilities. I sigh.

_Better give it up, Yuy._ He'll never notice me, or even want to be my friend. I imagine that our chance meeting in the halls will be the only occasion where I've been free of all judgments. Once he's been absorbed into the masses, I'll only be a passing shadow. Or worse, maybe he'll start in on this little game of theirs as well?

I bite my lip, and shake my head. Better ditch any thoughts I have of him. Yesterday was only a meeting by chance. It held no meaning; and he's probably already forgotten about me. It would be best to forget about him as well.

Shutting my locker, I lean against the shut door and close my eyes. Bitterly, I smile, hiding it from passerby.

The first bell rings, and I slowly get up. It's time for class.

Turning around, I prepare to head to my classroom—

Only to set myself face-to-face with the one and only, Duo Maxwell.

* * *

He grins at me, his eyes sparkling. "Hey. Remember me?"

I can only nod dumbly.

His smile widens, and I find myself drawn into his presence.

"I just thought about yesterday, and I realized that I never got your name. What was it again?" He looks at me expectantly. I find myself not wanting to disappoint him.

"…My name's Heero. Heero Yuy."

"Great! Hey Heero, can I compare my schedule with yours?" He immediately pulls out his, and looks at me sheepishly. "I kinda got lost for the first few periods, so I thought you could show me around during lunch? Assuming you have it fourth, I mean."

I glance around nervously, all too aware of the stares being directed our way. "Are you sure you don't want anyone else to give you a tour? I mean, it seems as though anyone would be willing to do it."

He looks at me, confused, with disappointment clearly showing on his face. "You mean you can't?"

"No, no, of course I can," I respond quickly. "I just…wanted to make sure you wouldn't prefer to go with anyone else." I look to the floor, and mumble quietly, "I'm not exactly the most well-liked person around here."

"I find that hard to believe." I look up, surprised. Once again, he wears that mischievous grin of his. Suddenly, he spins around abruptly, and starts walking.

"I'll meet you in the front of the school next period, okay?" he calls over his shoulder. Looking back at me, I not in affirmation. He smirks, and turns the corner, his braid the last of him I see.

I snort. What a flirt. But I wear a small smile, as my thoughts turn to our conversation. I guess he won't turn out as bad as I thought he would.

Only the rest of the period to go.


	5. Chapter 5

I appreciate all your reviews. It proves to be encouraging to authors like me this is my first story, so comments and insight is always welcome.

* * *

I exit through the front doors, the sun glaring in my eyes the moment I step outside. The period has ended, and lunch has just begun. 

Scattered around, I can see little groups eating, chatting away, sparing not a care in the world to their schoolwork or classes. It's a time to relax, to free the stress that has built up in morning hours. Some may take it for granted, just another part of their day, but me…I see it as a time to spend with cherished friends, and to enjoy their company.

I sometimes look at them with envy, how they can talk so carelessly around their peers…I've never really had that experience.

But maybe that'll change.

Shielding my view, I glance around to see if I can catch a glimpse of the person that I'm supposed to meet. After a brief scan, I frown. I cannot see him.

Maybe I just missed something. I start checking the grounds more thoroughly, watching the masses for a distinct braid and searching for a pair of purple eyes.

And then, I see him.

A small distance away from the crowds, he stands in the shadows, waiting. A good-humored look is cast upon his face, yet… he taps his foot impatiently, as if expecting someone.

He's waiting for me.

* * *

I head towards his direction, hoping that he hasn't waited long. I had only just got out of science, held back to listen to my teacher rant on about expectations for our research paper. It proved to be no concern of mine, as I had finished the report yesterday and handed it in that morning. 

…Come to think of it, that was probably the reason why he decided to outline it now.

I give an annoyed huff. I was already twenty minutes late. I wonder what Duo's response will be?

Hopefully, he doesn't think too badly of me. It's only been a day since he's been here, and already have I gotten my hopes up, down, and rising. I'm still thinking that Duo will eventually end up as school elite. I'm almost expecting him to come up to me and say, "Sorry Heero, but I found someone else to show me around. Hope it wasn't any trouble!" and just leave. But he seems such a sincere person…I just don't know what to think of him just yet.

I notice that I have stopped, lost in my thinking, and that Duo has sighted me at the foot of the stairs. His eyes light in acknowledgment, and he quickly walks—almost _bounces_—towards me. I wonder why he is so excited?

Maybe he just hooked himself a date or found himself a crush.

With this revelation, I could feel my stomach sinking. Yet, why? Why do I feel this way? I know next to nothing about him.

Once again, I find myself face-to-face with the palm of a hand. I realize that I have spaced out yet again. Duo grins, having caught me in yet another one of my muses.

"Earth to Heero? I think that you just might need a rope to bring yourself to the ground." He smiles. Suddenly, he grabs my hand, and drags me off into an unknown direction. "You're twenty minutes late, you know that?" He looks back at me, slightly miffed. "I even went through all that trouble to get here early, too!"

"Sorry." I look at the ground. "My teacher kept us late, so I wasn't able to get here on time."

He is quiet for a moment. Then, he speaks, excitement evident in his voice. "It's alright. Now that you're here, you can show me around!" Chatting away, he suddenly starts an almost one-sided conversation with me; something It's a minor thing, and he seems to bear no grudge against me.

* * *

We head back into the school, and immediately I start pointing out the important hallways, shortcuts, and places to avoid. Being the person that I am, attention to detail is always key. I know that in the future, he'll be the same; looking for escape routes to freedom. But I know that his desperation will come about through different circumstances. 

As I explain to him, he seems as if he's absorbing every detail I give him, hanging to every word I say. He looks at me with enrapture, as if captivated by my words.

But I doubt that what I say could ever be so fascinating. I'm not exactly comfortable with public speaking, and my interpersonal skills are rather lacking. Is he pretending to be listening? He wouldn't be the first to.

I stop and wait for a response. As if on cue, he seems to snap out of his reverie, and blinks.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch the last part." He scratches his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Whatever. It was nothing important." Inside, I'm slightly disappointed, but I'm not surprised. Perhaps I'm of no interest to him.

Instead of heading further down the halls, I decide to head towards one of the side doors. Maybe he'll be more into the outdoor courts.

"Heero? Where are you going?" Duo's voice sounds curious, his form lingering a little behind me. I decide to humour him.

"We're gonna go check out some basketball."


	6. Chapter 6

He watches the courts, enthralled. I can see that he is following the orange ball, his eyes tracing its path as it makes its way down the court. Passed, dribbled, shot; the look on his face is wistful and makes me wonder, if not know, that he wants to join them too.

_Swish._

A set of high-fives and a cheer. "Nice shot, Chris! And a three-pointer, too! We're owning them today!" They're playing two-on-two; one team in the lead.

"Hey Jonas, game's not done yet! You'll see, we still got time to beat ya, don't worry!"

"As if!" After another short bout of friendly taunts, they return to their game, and Duo and I resume watching.

"Hey, Heero?" Duo turns to me, that look still in his eyes. I can tell that his hands itch to touch that ball, to feel the adrenaline rush through his veins as he passes through and scores that winning point. I know what he's gonna ask. He wants to be a part of that.

"My god, I just love basketball. It's my favourite sport. You get such a rush from playing it."

"Perhaps."

"How 'bout you, Heero? Don't you like basketball?"

"Well enough, I guess." At least…before, I did.

"…You think they'll mind if I ask them to play?" He asks.

"Probably not. If you want to play, there's no harm in asking."

He beams at me. "That's great!" He rushes off, heading closer to the fence. But, halfway through, he pauses and turns back.

"Do you want me to ask if you can play, too?" He smiles at me, waiting for my answer.

Sighing, I lean back against the tree, and turn away. "Nah, I'm okay. You go on ahead."

"Oh. Well, alright then, if you say so." With that, I can hear his footsteps fall away from me, as he heads towards the courts.

I watch as he chats with them. I can see him as he cracks a joke. The whole group laughs.

They all seem to agree, and pretty soon Duo is right there on the court, too.

All that can be heard is the quiet breathing of the other players. Then, as the ball is thrown, everything starts in a flurry of motion.

A dodge here—a pass there—suddenly, Duo's in possession of the ball, passing through the other side as if they were frozen in time.

He scores. I never even had a chance to blink.

I don't think that those players quite believe what just happened. They glance at him—as if to ask, 'Is he for real?' But instead, they turn back, and prepare to start. They begin again.

And again, he scores. Again does he proves his skill. I watch him in awe, as he completely dominates the courts, grin on his mouth. That glow in his eyes hasn't dimmed a bit. He really does love the game.

I can see him glancing in my direction. I turn to him, questioning look in my eyes.

"Oi, Heero! Betcha I can score a backhand next!"

I stare at him silently, an eyebrow raised. I know that to him, the mild disbelief shows itself plainly on my face. His grin grows wider.

"Just watch and learn." I can see the mischief on his face as he turns away from me to focus back on the game.

I take note of his confidence. His sharp stride, the way he handles the ball with such ease—his movements just scream, "Jock!" But I must admit…I like to watch him. Seeing one enjoying the game so thoroughly to play it his way definitely garners my respect.

I can feel the old tingly feeling in my fingertips. The longing to join him was growing. To think, I might've once been that way…

But no. That was years ago, before…

I can see people packing up, heading back into the building. The bell has already rung, and it is time to return to classes.

Quickly I bid Duo goodbye, and head back.

* * *

I've finished researching for my next project. The sun is setting, casting an almost reminiscent glow as I leave the library, my bag heavy with the books I have found. I start to head home, thinking that I have another quiet night ahead of me.

But for some reason, I stop. I look around, and something catches my eye.

The courts.

A single, orange ball has been left inside, beckoning. I suddenly remember the day's game, and the longing I felt at the sight of earnest play.

Dropping my bag at the entrance, I step inside. Gently picking up the ball, I do a few experimental dribbles. I can feel the familiarity returning to my hands with each bounce. After a moment, I position myself, and shoot.

The ball hits the rim before going in. Sloppy.

I wrinkle my nose at this. Where has my accuracy gone? After retrieving the ball, I go again, careful in my aim.

The next basket is a swish. Nodding in satisfaction, I keep on going.

28, 29, 30, 31…baskets in a row. I remember that before, when I was in the right frame of mind, I could keep scoring on-end until dinnertime.

I angle myself for another shot. As the ball leaves my hands, I know that it'll go in.

I see a blur. Then suddenly, the ball is gone, and I am left confused.

I hear dribbling behind me. A quiet chuckle. Turning around, I see that he has stolen the ball, bouncing it while looking at me nonchalantly.

"Lose something, Heero?" I can see that behind his cool façade, he loves to tease. "I knew that you liked basketball."

I shrugged. "Lucky guess. Besides, it's been a while since I played. I'm only shooting hoops today cuz someone left their ball behind, and I finished my homework in the library."

"Oh?" He throws it back to me, grinning. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind playing a game of one-on-one with me?" Duo crosses his arms, waiting for my response.

I find myself to be reluctant. It's been such a long time since I've played with someone else…and such a long time since someone's let me.

He sees my hesitation, and raises an eyebrow at me. "What, you scared? Come on, bring it!"

His spark of enthusiasm convinces me. If he didn't want to play with me, he wouldn't have asked.

Exploding in a rush of motion, I aim for my target: the hoops. I discover that his guard is like a brick wall: impenetrable, and everywhere at once.

It's great.

* * *

Panting, I look up at the clouds. The sun had set long ago; only traces of its light can be seen, the stars slowly becoming evident in the darkening skies. I smile.

I hear his breathing next to me. It was an intense game, both sides evenly matched. But of course, its been a while, so my skills aren't as honed as his. He won, by one point.

"Great game," he says. Turning his body to face me, he beams. "Gee, Heero! Where'd you learn to play like that? You're good enough to be on the team! Why aren't you?"

I can feel my face fall. I had almost forgotten, but his words bind me. Still, I want him to know the truth. He seems so unbiased; perhaps he will listen to me.

He looks concerned. I realize that the expression on my face is almost pained, as I relive my experiences.

"Heero? Are you alright? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's cool."

I shake my head. "You deserve to know." Making up my mind, I decide to tell him.

I can feel the last bits of light drain from the skies above, as the darkness brought by the night settles heavily around us.


	7. Chapter 7

_Blessed darkness. _

_Light gently passing across my vision, a haze of consciousness. _

_Floating, free of responsibility. Free from worry._

I sigh with contentment.

The pleasant breeze tugs at my unruly locks, brushing them up against my face. A tickling sensation, paired with the gentle caress of grass against my fingertips. In a new place, of strangers and loneliness, I revel in this brief moment of familiarity.

_Home, _it seemed to whisper.

_That is where you belong._

It's been a month. A month since we moved here for my mom's job. It would be a new start, she had said.

A new beginning.

But so far, this was not my home. The streets were not my streets; the neighbourhood was not as friendly as the last. I still found my room unfamiliar and sparse, and so I found no solace there. Quiet and reserved, I am almost finished my first week of school. I am alone. The only place I can relax, I find, is in the fields, under the trees.

"Hello, are you alright?"

A shadow blocks the errant rays of sunlight. I feel the warmth trickling from my body, leaving tiny shivers in its wake. I open my eyes, and blink.

----------------------

She stands close, towering over my prone form. Light passes through her blonde hair, wisps escaping her neat hairstyle. She is in a sundress, and her sandaled feet are a foot away from mine.

"Why are you still here? The bell has already rung."

I blink again, too surprised to answer.

She seems annoyed at my lack of response. Huffing, she continues on. "You should get up. Lunch is already over, you know. Aren't you in my English class? Let's go!"

Her audacity surprises me. She knows my face, but I do not know hers. Too caught up, I let her pull me up and lead me to our classroom. As she leads me down the halls, I am surprised that she actually remembers me.

After all, it has only been a few days.

We enter. She knows everyone, and I do not. She is popular, and I am anything but. Her world is different from mine, I am sure. As she strides forward with confidence, I remain behind, like a shadow.

She does not seem to notice.

We sit down for the lesson, and I realize that she is sitting in the seat next to me. When I glance at her, she smiles, and turns back towards the board.

I never even realized how much my life would change because of her.

All of a sudden, I had places to go. I no longer napped in the sunshine alone; instead, I would be eating in the cafeteria with people I did not know. Their smiles were so fake--so smug, so artificial and cold. Hers was the only one that I knew was genuine, and more often then not I found myself in her company.

"Heero, why don't you join the basketball team?"

I turn my head towards her, confused. Sitting outside of the courts, the afternoon sun was masked by the trees we were under. Watching the other jocks shooting hoops, I shake my head.

"I'm not one of them."

She wrinkles her nose.

Puffing out her cheeks like she always does at my answers, I feel the corner of my mouth twitching upwards.

She demands that I give the sport a chance. I tell her no.

Unfortunately, she is too persuasive for her own good.

Sun slipping over the horizon, ball in hand, I stand in the middle of the deserted courts. Everyone has gone home, which makes me relieved. Knowing that her eyes are tracking my movements, I take a breath, and throw.

_Swoosh._

I hear a squeal. Retrieving the ball, I glance up, and see her delighted face through the chain link fence. I used to play basketball in elementary, but abandoned it in high school. A couple layups and three-pointers, and I feel confident in myself again.

As I look at her out of the corner of my eye, I notice something unsettling.

Somehow, she seems farther away than before; separate, and not as real as the ball in my hand. But as she yells encouragements to me, I can't help but ignore that twitch in my chest, and return to the court.

I guess this'll be a part of my life once again.

------------------------------

_Swoosh._

I lower my arms. Sweat is streaming down my body. The alarm blares, and I feel the whoosh of the world expanding once again, to fill my narrowed vision. I notice, light-headed, that our score has increased.

We won.

The cheers are deafening.

Suddenly, the people surrounding me are not the defense of the other team, but my teammates. Crushed by their strength, it starts to sink in, and my mouth twitches upwards. All that I've been working for, been dedicating myself to, has paid off. The championship is ours.

From behind me, I can hear shrieks of happiness. The cheerleaders, sharing in our high. I turn and see Relena among them. Her eyes glowing, she beams at me. Running up, she hugs me tight, and laughs.

"You did it, Heero! I knew all along that you would be great!" I start to tune out everything; the cheers, the crowd, even the losing team as they slink out of the gym, shoulders hunched.

Breathless, I nod. I had done it.

"Congratulations!"

"...Thanks."

The two of us walk towards the doors. I head to the change room, Relena on my heels.

"I'll meet you here when you're done. Let's go out and celebrate tonight!" She waves before leaving, and I feel myself giving her a small half-smile.

As I push past the doors, my teammates are clapping their hands on my back, putting their arms on my shoulders. Smiling, joking around, I'm a part of the group.

_Maybe, _I think to myself, _maybe I've found my place after all._

---------------------------------------------------

"You don't belong here!"

My cheek stings. Those are her parting words as she runs away, tears running down her face. I watch her sadly. I hold my hand to the reddened part of my face, but it is her words--her anger--which hurt the most.

I can feel myself biting my lower lip, fingernails cutting into my palm from the fists I am making. I stand there, under the lamplight, crickets chirping.

Once again, I find myself alone.

This time, though, it is not only my fears and uncertainties that will plague my thoughts, but hers as well. Her revelations, her truths, her sentiments.

I've hurt her. And she has tried to hurt me.

I could not return her feelings. Could not give her what she wanted, what she had wished for.

She could not accept that. And, in turn, she could no longer accept me.

_We are no longer friends, _she had said.

_I was the only reason that they even looked at you, that you were able to become one of them! _

_Who do you think you are?! I've done so much for your sake. I am the principal's daughter, and if you can't return my feelings, then don't even think that anyone else will accept you!_

_You don't belong here!_

All of a sudden, I could no longer find the pure, innocent-hearted girl that I had met that one fateful day. I realize that it had been a mask; a facade, a front for the girl who always got what she had wanted until today.

I knew what I was. A nobody. Never noticed until now, and even that little bit of recognition had just shattered before my eyes. When her mask had lowered, so had my status in her eyes.

And apparently, in everyone else's, too.

----------------------------------------------

"What a loser."

Those words drift into my ear, a hurtful reminder.

I can no longer endure the silence, but their words are painful too.

Gazes are penetrating my back, criticizing, looking on with disapproval. I cannot make out what they are saying, but the look in their eyes is proof enough. Behind those fake smiles, I can sense their biting tongues and cutting remarks. A week ago, they would have said hi. Today, it's as if that had never happened.

I am unwanted here.

Rumours overshadow my footsteps. Rumours of my infidelity, of my stupidity, of my selfishness. Of my crimes against the school's most beloved student, blasphemy in their eyes.

They say that I came on to her. Whether true or not, for that, I am no longer one of them.

As I open my locker, my books tumble out. Their covers are ripped, and my notes are everywhere. My sneakers have disappeared, and my team uniformed went missing four days ago. I am unwelcome on the courts. The jocks are on her side.

There is no one on mine.

I head home early. The remnants of my belongings are stuffed in the bottom of my knapsack. Maybe I'll be able to salvage them for next week's test. Perhaps, with a bit of scotch tape, they'll be okay.

If only I could salvage my life as well.


End file.
